state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Red
Deed Name: Red Pack: Unaffiliated Auspice: Full Moon Tribe: Blood Talons Lodge: None Renown: Purity 2, Glory 3, Honor 1 Appearance Red is short with short red hair. She has green eyes and button like nose. She can usually be seen wearing a leather jacket with her boxing robe (a gag gift from her fight club friends) underneath, a pair of blue jeans and combat boots. Backstory Flannery O’Conner was always labeled “a wild child”. From an early age she had a reputation for starting fights “ ‘cause I felt like it” and being “a troublemaker”. In elementary school her parents did their best to ignore the problem, chalking it up to “its only a phase” or “she just has a lot of energy”. However they were no longer able to ignore her actions, when in the 6th grade she beat a kid to the point of needing to go to the ER. She told them it was because he made a sly comment about her scraggly short red hair. Administrators insisted that she receive help for her anger issues. They went through a series of child psychiatrist and psychoanalysts, none of which she took too kindly towards. She was banned from almost half of the specialists in western Pennsylvania after she threw a tantrum during a session with a well-known adolescent development professor at Pitt. She even went so far as to bite him. During their search for a good therapist, one recommended that she be enrolled in a sport or activity for her to “blow off steam”. Her parents then signed her up for boxing lessons at the local YMCA. As the only girl in a class of all guys she attracted a lot of attention, however soon gained their respect by “kicking their collective asses”. During one class however she was put up against the best amateur fighter in the course and she was completely whipped clean by him. Bitter, she was ready to storm out and never come back, but not before the boy stopped her. He told her she was “something else” and should check out his latest hobby, a local fight club. From then on fight club was her life. From the time school let out to the wee hours of the morning she would be “with the guys” and pounding in faces. There she gained her nickname Red for her trademark hair and blazing spirit. One of her buddies also taught her the basics of knife fighting. However, she always preferred her fists and getting down and dirty with her opponents. No longer did she want to drive her opponents off, rather she wanted them coming back for more. However, she could topple a guy good and fast if she wanted to, with a swift fast kick to the balls. He teammates would often cringe at the thought of her doing that to them, but that was just because she was so goddamn good at it. The guys understood that she only used it when she really had to, either went she was backed into a corner or the guy was just being a real douche. Her parents slowly started seeing a change in her. No longer did she seem like a rabid animal clawing at everyone who comes too close. The rage that had defined most of her childhood had changed into passion. There was more of a spring in her step and they thought their boxing class plan had worked. However, the change in attitude came from her love for the fight. She found a purpose, however trivial or criminal to others it may seem. However good the benefits from her new activity, her parents could not stand by when a policeman dragged her to the front door. A couple hours of awkwardness and a screaming match later Red found herself grounded. However that wasn’t going to stop her, the next night they were going against the group’s biggest rivals. Red made her way out into the full moon, dropping into the fire escape from her bedroom window. She showed up a bit late and tensions were obviously high. However Red’s gang was winning match after match. The other team’s leader, who was aggravated by their losing streak challenged Red to a fight, believing that “he can take down a girl”. The other members of her team call him a loser and a coward, but Red accepts. There she takes him down with a quick kick to the balls. It was supposed to be done. Making her way back home, Red was too excited to notice the thugs forming behind her. It wasn’t until she heard, “you’re gonna pay for that bitch” that she turned around. 5 different guys swarmed her all with knives. Red is usually good with large groups but they caught her off guard. She then blanked out. At first she thought they had knocked her out. When she saw the blood and the torn clothing she thought for sure she had been stabbed. That was until she saw the 5 bloody bodies around her. Somehow she knew she was responsible for this attack and she fled. She ran up into her room, grabbed what clothes and supplies she needed, and headed out to the highway to try and find someone to hitchhike with. It took a good couple of hours but finally a trucker named Chuck picked her up. He asked a few too many questions as to why “she was heading out east and all that” She was surprised when he pulled up to a motel. She also was surprised when he started making moves on her. Finally catching on Red delivered a quick punch to the gut and took off for the woods lining the highway. After 3 miles of wondering she came across shouts and cheering coming from an old barn in the distance. She made her way their, hoping to see if she could find someone who could take her at least out of Pennsylvania. What she found was much better, a private fight club. There she encountered Boris, a hulking Russian man. She was quick to challenge him to a fight (and was rather surprised to find that he had not objections to “fighting a girl” a common response). She was too busy hoping around the ring trying to show off that it left her open to Boris’s first attack. Surprised she backs off but delivers 2 quick shots to his face. But he hardly seemed fazed by the attack, coming at her with full force. Red could feel the heat and felt like her only chance was a shot to this guys nuts. Unfortunately just as she kicked her right leg out, her left gave out from under her and she slipped on her back. The last thing she remembered was Boris going in for the final blow. Red would have been pissed, if he hadn’t been “so freaking cool” and began to spend a good portion of the night following him around and pestering him about his training ect. *insert finding someone to take her to the middle of West Virginia here* She got dropped off in a small town in the middle of West Virginia. It was here that she ran into the Pack of the Black Bear. This included Tony Raith, a Ithiur Iron Master. They became a very tight knit group, together for a couple of years. When Tony found himself trapped in Pure Territory, with the rest of the pack was reluctant to come to his aid. He had been leaving the pack periodically to do business and here he was suffering the consequences. Red however talked to the members, convincing them that abandoning a pack member was not the right course of action. (this is how she received purity 2) It was this mission that lead to the complete obliteration of the Pack of the Black Bear. The regional section of the Lodge of the Einherjar came and investigated the destruction of this pack and discovered Red. She had managed to get separated from the rest of the pack, and was chased by a pair of Pure deep into the forests. For a while she ran with the Lodge but never joined it herself. She had just finished investigating the disappearance of a pack on the eastern coast when she decided to stay the night in state college. That was until she came across Pack Courage Wolf and her former pack member Tony.